Image sensor chips have long been used on computers devices to obtain images of objects in a surrounding area. Typically, the image sensors are mounted on the front and/or rear facing of the computer device to capture images either in front of a respective computer or in back of the computer device.
In general, a respective image sensor chip includes multiple sensor cells. Each sensor cell corresponds to a pixel on a display screen. When light strikes the image sensor chip, each cell in the image sensor chip receives a respective amount of light depending on the image being sensed. In accordance with the received light, the cells charge. The image sensor chip converts the detected light to a corresponding voltage representative of the light setting detected by the sensor cell. Image processing circuitry in the camera typically converts the corresponding voltages in the sensor cells into respective digital image information. A combination of the detected light settings in each of the sensor cells represents a respective image for display on a respective display screen.
There has been a movement to reduce the cost and size of respective computer devices. This movement has resulted in use of smaller and lower quality image sensor chips. As the image chip sensors and corresponding cell sizes become smaller, the low light performance results in generation of degraded (low quality) images.